Talk:The Stormhammer Timeline
This is the Stormhammer walk thru , I have noticed there was bits and pieces all over boards and such and some stuff not listed so here is all I could gather... ---- The quest for the legendary Stormhammer begins by picking up a book in Kaladim in the tunnel beneath the water fall by brells brew. You pick up a tomb called The Hammer of Below. You must first examine a chest located at -101.16, 45.49, -80.50 before u can examine book. Examine the book and it will begin a collection quest. You collect page throughout the zone to complete it that spawn on the ground. Can only be seen by the ones who hold the quest. The first page can be found next to the book. 4 , 5 , 7 can be found near where Iron Lord spawns (big hammer room) 9, 10, 11, 12 can be found down the mining tunnel. After completing this quest you must return to your home town and turn into the collection guy. Next go to the irontoe fort in BB and talk to Olaf Caltorsis Irontoe in the left tower for the stormhammer quest. After gaining access to the vaults you will enter to find ghosts running around who don’t see invis but your first visit you will have a named that does. NOTE: No one can enter if they do not have the access quest done. Go down the hall to the last door on left and kill the three guys standing in front of chairs. After they are dead 3 ghosts will spawn with quests for you to complete. (Repeatable)They are: Remnants of a Traitor-you need to gather keys from certain named mobs in zone. Iron Lord Kraxxak -is located on top of a tower ( just kill until pop) The sculptor and the king both spawn in the ring event with the avatar (same event u do for brell god quest) The sculptor is a goblin around the base of the avatar and the king is one of the last to pop after clearing the back room on same ring event. Reverend is part of the brell brew ring event and does not pop every time and is a mouse located usually on ground Picklord Ryjeka is found at the end of the mining tunnel ( just kill until pop) Shards of the Eye of stormhammer- they are all located in loping planes. They look like glowing rocks that can only be harvested if you have quest. Fruit, Trunks, Woodworth are in wolfs marr/ Forest, Thorns, Trees, Blossom, Nature are all found in Arkelek’s Gash/ Branchs, Roots, Groves, Leaves are found in Breathless hollow. Refurbished goods-Consists of killing Kobolds and Trolls for random updates. After completing these you return to the vaults and turn in. The chest for the next quest given by a ghost is located in the middle room on right if you come out of ghost room. Next return to Irontoe and give marching orders to Olaf and he then send you to lesser faydark . You need to click on a stone that is located by Oob, there the ghosts are around tree trunk. Next you need to go to Somborn (loping plains) and go to graveyard to click on the grave marker of Loxtic the troll. It is located on the left of the middle building in cemetery. A timer will start for you to find information, just turn around and a woman will be right behind you. You will next need to go to Catacombs and find four marked stones. They are located at : *Lord Ghilanbiddle -5.38, -123.70, 203.14 *Elimion Hendrys -23.59, -130.33, 116.57 *Lord Sigan -88.23, -123.68, -27.39 *Lady Nyriena -70.38, -119.77, -96.03 After clicking on the last tombstone, it will tell you that The Stormhammer rests with Xicotl. He is located in the blooodforge and IS NOT A instant spawn. His PH is the middle mobs in room. Just keep clearing until u get him. Kasrayen-Permafrost Before I had even known about this quest, I went through a lengthy dialog with O.C. Irontoe where he talked about what the dwarves had done. I am now a level 63 Shadowknight. Completed the book collection quest, have the book in my inventory, and have +23,900 faction with the Irontoe Brigade. Now all he tells me is "Cackling Coal mines! You are back! Try and make yourself useful and less the population of kobs, gobs, and bugbears. Go on...GET TO WORK!" Not sure what I'm missing here. Maybe there is a level/faction requirement?--Arien -Checked again, needs more than level 64. It didn't matter that I had +43k faction. *sigh* --Arien :Yeah, +40000? Not sure, but he named 3 groups of mobs that raise your Irontoe faction... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 19:37, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Haunted Vault Access and more... I see that someone changed the sequence here considerably, but made no notes here. What is the access quest for HV access? How does the timeline finish? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:29, 26 March 2007 (CEST) Changes to the Storyline So the part where you look for the tombs has been removed? Because O.C. Irontoe directs us straight to Xicotl/Loxtic after we hand him the marching orders. Xplorerpsaxtiri (talk) 13:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC)